Prey and Predator : An Bella And Edward Love Story
by TwilightAngelForLyf
Summary: Bella Cullen is assigned to the case of Edward Masen to end his womanizing ways by his cousin Jacob Black and Jacob's wife Rosalie. Bella agrees but will she solve his ways with no strings attached or will something else happen? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I parked in the driveway of my new house, in a new town, a new state. "Here we go.." I bit my lip and cut the engine, staring at the beautiful house. Roses had inhabited themselves besides the door and crawled up the exterior walls along with green moss.  
I glanced at my cell phone as my ringtone "Decode" vibrated out of the device. 'Alice Brandon'. Ah, my best friend. I smiled to myself but pressed 'Ignore Call' for now. I loved her so very much but reeally didn't need Alice and her pixie-induced excitement that held over her 24/7. I just needed to relax at the moment. And relaxation was so not in Alice's choice of vocabulary.  
I grabbed my trusty Gucci bag, keys in hand and clip-clopped in my kitten heels towards my wooden oak door. Turning the key in the lock, I slided it open and stepped into my new home. Damn. It was gorgeous! I grinned to myself as I plonked my bag down on my leather couch in the living room and dropped the keys on the glass table next to it. I LOVED my new house.  
I flounced down on the couch and closed my eyes, only to be disturbed a matter of minutes later by a knocking at my front door. With a groan, I finally picked up the courage to leave my beautifully comfy leather couch, to answer the door. And who to greet me but Alice? Smirking, I raised my eyebrows at her as she stormed into my recent home, obviously not a happy little pixie. Jeez, what happened to Jasper keeping her happy at night? Ooof. "Isabella Marie Cullen! And you've been ignoring my calls all day because?" Alice sighed and rested her glare on me. I couldn't help but giggle at her mood, earning myself a death stare.  
Damn, if looks could kill, I'd be a pile of ashes right now.  
"Alice, I just got in about two seconds before you rang and I was busy unpacking so I didn't notice your call. I'm sorry." I smiled innocently and hoped my sweet lie would pass her. But, of course... It didn't. "Bella. I am soo not stupid," she smiled and went on. "None of your bags are in, packed or not and the chocolate box I gave you as a gift is open. Plus, the leather couch has a noticeable dent in it.  
You have been in this house longer than just a mere couple of seconds." Damn. Damn her and her innovative skills. How the hell did she notice so much? And why was she a fashion designer - a good one at that - but she really was meant for the detective area of work the way she looked past my lies whenever I told her one. I don't know why I didn't just give up,  
to be honest.  
"Uh, Alice? I really needed to relax and, um, let's just say you're not-" I stopped short as I creeped a look at the state of Alice and man, she looked pissed. All I did was miss one phonecall. Well,  
maybe a few, but hey. Alice glared at me again and whispered, "I'm not what, Bella?" Oh shit. I REALLY need to just keep my mouth shut. Maybe I would be better off that way, maybe then I would actually get somewhere in life. Oh well.  
Making an attempt to save my ass, I changed the subject. "Uh, anyway. How's your latest project going? Was it Tanya Denali you're making a dress for? Her wedding dress or something like that?"  
I smiled hopefully, wishing she would go with the flow and pick up on the change of conversation.  
Thankfully, it seemed that God was on my side this afternoon. "Tanya! Piece of work, that girl is!"  
Alice rolled her eyes with a smile at me and huffed. "So fucking demanding, that woman! Ugh! I honestly don't know why I put up with her. But then again, I've spent too much fucking time to dump that gorgeous dress! Red with violet and white trimmings, it is. Best work ever if I do say so myself!" I grinned widely. It seemed my plan had worked. Thank God!  
Willing her to go on, I pressed my lips together into a hard line as to stop myself from saying anything. I should so do this more often! Of course, though, it didn't last long and we were, of course, interrupted by the doorbell. And I was doing SO well!  
Apparently, that an invitation, Alice plonked herself down on MY leather couch and began eating MY chocolates! In MY house! God. I thought pixies were meant to be helful. Huffing and puffing about ungrateful little pixies, I made my way to the door and squealed as I caught sight of who answered.  
"Rose!" I grabbed my blonde best friend and hugged her so tight I swear we were both going to collapse. I grinned at Rose's tinkling giggle filled her ear. "What are you doing here, Mrs. Black?  
I thought you were in Africa with some elephants and your hubby?" I winked and laughed as Rose blushed at the mention of her recent husband. "Jake, he-he's in the car. Um, we came back about late Sunday night and I think we need some help, Bells." Rosalie Black's smile twitched sheepishly as her husband came up behind her.  
As usual, Jake was tanned, muscular and grinning his toothy grin at Bella. Ah, they'd been so close as kids and although Rose and Jake hadn't gotten along at first, they seemed to fit well together, finally getting married in the falls and travelling to Africa a matter of months later, to help some endangered elephants. "Bella." Jake smirked and nodded at me with a glint in his eye. I smirked back and giggled in return. "What's the problem, Jake?" I asked, curious. Surely they didn't fly all the way from Africa early so I could help them? But with what? Ugh, I hated waiting for answers off people. Why, oh why, do they take so long to talk? It's like they know you hate the suspense and tension as though it's a goofy TV programme.  
Rosalie smiled apologetically at her husband's lack of speech and rush of redness to his tanned cheeks. "It's Edward, Jake's cousin. I kinda told Jake about your past 'profession' and he wanted-  
well, he was hoping- you could fix Edward." At first, I had no idea what profession she was on about, but then it hit me, hard. Yep. Edward was a womanizer. Well, a cheeky little sod who thought he was God's gift to men in short. Y'see, I-amoungst a few others in the company- were dewomanizers. I smiled to myself. We are often assigned to a case, a womanizer, usually by the family or friend, and we pretend to have a relationship with them, creating boundaries and rules. By the end of the 'experiment', the alleged womanizer is guaranteed to not be a womanizer and/or seen the error of his ways. It's quite simple really and gives you good pay. However, I hadn't been in the game for a while. Not since Mike. Poor Mike. He was one I couldn't fix and he ended up taking his own life when I ended our 'relationship' and told him the truth about who I was. That was the reason I gave it up. I didn't want anymore men and their families to go through that ever again. I sighed, and chewed on my lip, looking at Rose and Jake. Did I really want to do this?  
"Rose, I dunno.. After what happened with Mike, I'm just not sure about this..arrangement. Why don't you come in and we can, uh, talk about it?" With a smile, I stepped to the side, letting them in. We turned and walked into the kitchen, sitting at the glass table. As soon as my ass cheeks touched that seat, I gasped as a tear escaped Jake's eye and he began to talk in small whispers.  
"Bella, I really need your help. Edward-he, well he just never knows when to stop! God! When we were both youngers, early twenties, whenever we got laid or whatever, we'd boast, make it into a competition or whatever. Y'know? But when I met Rose, I just kinda packed it in. I never boast to him about how great Rose is, in the bedroom and out. And damn, she's fantastic!"  
Me and Jake chuckled as Rose blushed deep red. "Anyway, Edward has ruined our family. My aunt Renee, she could barely go to work without glares from the mothers that Edward had she had to switch departments, where she is ok, but not happy. And uncle Charlie had to becut off from his lifetime friend Billy, my dad, just because Edward had fucked my sisters. Damn,I hated him when I found out about Rebecca. The family tearing apart because he can't keep his cock in his pants!" Jake exclaimed and embarrassed, looked down silently, waiting for my wrapped an arm around him in an attempt to comfort him. He looked up at me with his big brown eyes and I smiled gently. I had no other choice. "Jake," I whispered and giggled as he looked back at me with immense hope in his eyes. "I'll help you. But I won't accept any money. This is a favour and an exception, okay?" I smiled and squeezed Jake's hand, and laughed as his face shot into a grin.  
"Thank you!" I squeaked in alarm as Jake squeezed me so tight in a giant bear hug, I wasn't so sure I would be alive for this case. Thankfully he let me go and ran through the arrangements.  
I was to work at Edward Masen's firm as his assistant. Therefore I was someone that was unavailable, or so it should seem. I also got another revelation as I was talking with Alice after Rose and Jake had left.  
"Ooh! I noticed there's a veery hot neighbour next door who has a hott brother! Edward and Jasper Masen!" Alice giggled and popped another chocolate into her mouth as she switched the channel to Oprah. Meanwhile, I nearly choked on mine.  
"E-edward Masen?" I choked out. He couldn't be my neighbour, could he?  
Alice smiled and she wiggled her butt on the couch in an effort to get comfortable. "Uh, yeah!"  
She giggled and let her focus be attented be Oprah giving advice to an overweight mom about losing weight.  
Edward fucking Masen. Was my next-door neighbour. I ran outside and sure enough there stood Edward Masen in the flesh, working on his car. With a wink and a chuckle, he smiled at me and I rushed back in, slamming the door. This should make it easier...or bring more conlict!  
Fuck. Me.

**A/N**

**First of all, I'd like to thank Stephenie Meyers for unleashing the world of Twilight so that many**  
**of us could have fallen in love with each of the characters, whether they be Team Edward, Team **  
**Jacob, Team Switzerland, Team Bella, Or Team Guy-Who-Almost-Hit-Bella-With-His-Van ... aka Team**  
**Tyler :)**  
**Also, would like to thank all my TwiHard friends, especially Diana, Crystal and Veddy ! xD **  
**ILOVEYOUGUYSS ! Xxx 3 ! **  
**If you liked this then please go to my profile and read my other fanfiction duet with the fab **  
**Diana Pangan! It is a Alice/Jasper story and I loove it! Xxx xD 3 Ahhahahha ... **  
**Thank you for reading, and do give me reviews my lovelies ! Xxx .. Hoping to give you**  
**swoon-worthy chapters in weeks to come ! Also, I work on the chapters whenever I can, and**  
**once they are finished I just post them ! So, don't get stressed about posting days!**  
**However, I shall try and post within a week, and I'll leave the date I post so you can tell me if I'm**  
**taking too long with posting ! Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy this story ! Xxx**

**Love you muchh ! Xxx :D 3 *kisses and hugs***

**3 Xx LouiseMesser'x xX 3**

**PS, Add me on FaceBook ! ;) Just Type In My FF UserName And You'll Find Mee ! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

When I was finally left alone, I sat out on my front step and thought about everything. Ok, let's recap. I'm doing another womanizing case when I had vowed never again, the subject is not only my boss but also so my next-door neighbour and he is a huge flirt as well as drop-dead gorgeous.  
And I mean, do-able on the spot. Well, that's what they told me, anyhow. God help me. This case was going to be anything but easy. But I couldn't just leave them like that, especially in the state Jake was in. I had to help.

"Uh, miss?" I heard an sexy, deep yet arrogant voice, interrupting my daydreaming. Looking up,  
I gasped at the Adonis lookalike in front of me. Green, vibrant eyes looked back at me and a chiselled jaw emphasized his beautiful lips. Dressed in a tight-fitting white shirt, the long sleeves showed off his strong and muscular arms. Skinny black jeans hugged his fine ass too. Damn, it was surprising I wasn't slavering on the spot. Who WAS this sex symbol?

Trying to keep my cool, I took a deep breath and smiled at the figure, smirking down at me. I stood up, and offered my hand. "Isabella Swan. Call me Bella. I'm your new neighbour, if I'm right."  
I smirked as he took my hand and raised it to his lips, kissing my hand gently.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," the sexy neighbour savoured my name on his lips and I felt a wave of goosebumps run through me. "I'm Edward. Edward Masen." I froze for half a second then mentally shook it off. Edward Masen. Damn. Well, at least he lived up to his expectations. Damn!  
Ugh, was I going to be able to do this? I mean, I'd done hotter subjects, right? ... Uhm, no.  
C'mon, Bella, you can do this! Smiling, I recovered myself and began my act. Let the case begin.  
I can feel Edward's eyes rake over my body, taking my looks into account. And of course, his eyes linger on my chest and I smirk mentally. Just wait til Monday when I get to wear a skirt,  
it won't be just my chest he'll be staring at. I giggle involunatarily and blush as he raises an eyebrow.

Smiling sweetly, I let my hair out seductively and bends over to pick up my book, smirking to myself as I hear his breathing hitch and his feet move as he adjusted himself. Ah, the effect I have on men. Hehe. Standing back to up to look at Edward, I smirk at his face. Mouth slightly open and eyes unusually wide. What a sight.  
I place one hand on his chest with a smile and cock my head to one side. "Well, Mr. Cullen, I suppose I should be going in now. I drastically need a shower." I chuckled as I saw him mentally imagine me in the shower.

"Mr. Cullen? You may just call me Edward, Bella." He smirks and I laugh gently.  
Fluttering my eyelashes prettily, I giggle. Act innocent, Bella. Works every time. "Outside of working hours, of course. As your new assistant, I'm sure you wouldn't let me call you Edward in front of big clients, sir?" With a smirk, I nodded at him and went back inside. Let you think about that then. Well, I can't let him know he might have an effect on me until later stages, so might aswell have my fun, making an effect on him.

15 minutes later, I finally got out of the shower, hydrated and refreshed. I decided to get into my sweats and settle down with my trusty laptop and a book. Logging onto my Facebook page with a flourish of keys, I settled back into my comfy bed and placed a cushion at the bottom of my back to rest on.

**Jessica Stanley carn't wait to see Bella Swaan tomorrow nite ! :D 3**

Oh God up high in heaven, help me! I had totally forgotten about my "arrangement" with Slutty Stanley. Fuck knows how it happened, but... it did. Unfortunately. God help Edward Masen, if he does not make my day, then, well let's just say pleasantness would not be in my vocabularly.

Boredom, once again setting in after five minutes of Manky Mallory and Slutty Stanley having a group chat on MSN, I left the conversation and typed in Google's home address. I typed in the words 'Masen & Hale Enterprises'. My new workplace. The joy. Well, Elizabeth and Edward Sr. seemed like a nice couple so it couldn't be that bad.

On the homepage, it showed the logo for the firm and a smiling picture of the big boss, Edward Sr., Edward's father. Evidently airbrushed, the image of Edward Sr. included piercing green eyes with no ageing wrinkles seen. Then again, judging by Edward's appearance, it might not be airbrushed.

I closed down the browser, and turned the laptop off, laying back on my bed, fingering the pages of my vampire romance novel. Hm. I decided to read my book for ten minutes but with a groan, chucked it onto the floor after two minutes. What was the matter with me? Normally I could read a few chapters each night without fail. Ugh. I shook my head, turned off my light and relaxed,  
closing my eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about piercing green eyes and cheeky smiles.

**A/N**

**Well, Thanks To All My Readers ! xD 3 :-) .. Remeber, Best Review Gets A Sneak Peek At The Next Chapter ;-D ! Hahhahahahha ... ! Xxx**

**Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter People :-) .. Get Reviewing My Lovelies And Recommend This Story To Everyone You Know ! xD Ahahahhahah ... Love You All**

**Also Would Like To Thank My Beautiful TwiFriend, Diana ! :-) 3 Love Youu Xxx ...**

**Review! 3 :-) Xx ..**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke to the sun blazing down on my face lazily and I smiled sleepily as I glanced at my alarm clock. "06:12" Hm. My thoughts went to my new boss. Edward. Haha. I sprung out of bed and grabbed a towel for the shower.  
After relaxing my muscles, and washing my long hair, I dried off, straightened my hair and applied my make-up. Plain black make-up was ok for now. I giggled and put on my pencil skirt over my tights and panties, along with a long-sleeved white shirt and black stilettos. Perfect. 

I grabbed my keys, my handbag, spritzed some 'Avril Lavinge:Forbidden Rose' perfume on and ran out the house, towards my car. I smirked as I heard Edward's door close and his deep breath as he saw me run in my short pencil skirt. Mm.

I jumped in my car and quickly checked my appearance in the mirror. Smiling, I was fumbling with my keys when I heard a knock at the window. I turned to look and saw Edward's glinting green eyes looking at me with pure lust. I held back a smirk and a wink, and instead rolled down the window,acting innocent.  
"Yes, Edward? It is Edward, isn't it?" I smiled meekly at him and I could tell the effect I had on him. This was fun. I nearly saw him trying to collect his scrambled thoughts.  
He cleared his throat, trying to look me in the eyes and smiled crookedly which was oddly sexy no matter how many times he did it. It was so cute. "I was just wondering if...you wanted to ride with me this morning, Bella? As I'm just about to leave and you work for me so.."  
I giggled at him and licked my lips slowly as I nodded. "Um, sure.. boss." I smirked as I emphasised the last word and smiled to myself as a grin spread across his face.

As Edward opened my door, I smiled and grabbed my handbag, accepting his hand, climbing out of the car.  
"Ready?" I asked lowly, looking at him from under my lashes, a trick I had learned from my mom. My mom.  
I heard Edward's breath hitch and I barely held back a giggle. Thankfully, I was good at this, and just smiled sweetly as we made our way over his car and I noticed how his hands were neatly at his sides, making sure they didn't touch me, although I saw them waver a few times. Hm. I giggled sub-consciously and Edward looked at me, and I looked back at him.  
Embarrassed, he looked away and opened the passenger seat open for me when we reached his car and I climbed in with ease, smirking. Shaking his head, Edward gulped, closed my door, and climbed in on the other side.

I smiled innocently at Edward as he started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.  
"So, uh, Bella...you, um, live alone?" Edward's voice was low, and husky but it was easy to notice that he was trying to be confident and his apparently 'usual' self. Bless.  
I looked at him from under my lashes and whispered. "Unfortunately." I smirked and giggled as Edward sped up accidently. "Oh! Uh, sorry, Bella. I, uh, had a late night and I'm not in my best mind." He shook his head, trying to avoid contact with my breasts.  
"That's ok, Edward" I giggled and he pulled up outside a building, which I assumed was his work building. I brushed my fingers against his hand and smiled. "Thanks for the ride Edward. I'll see you inside yeah? I know where to go, so don't worry." I winked and climbed out the car, wiggling my behind as I walked into the building. I knw he was watching as I never heard him get out his car and damn. I had a fine ass, or so they tell me. I giggled at my thought and enter my office, just one door away from Edward's. This should be fun.

A/N

Well, sorry you've had to wait but I have two other FF's on and lots on my plate :O LOL 3 Review, my lovelies, and maybe as a treat, you might get a chappie from EPOV! :D LOL 3 Much loves ... Xxx

~LouiseMesser'x


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

The morning passed effortlessly quickly and I got most work done, letting myself have time to meet everyone. I met Demetri, Jane and Alec who were negotiaters, along with Tanya who worked alongside Edward and her daughter Nessie. It seemed important that we got along as she seemed important to Edward, so it was good that we got along. Nessie was a delight too, and at only seven years old, she was so hyperactive. It was fun.  
I only got to see Edward when we were up to see a client, and rode the elevator together.  
"Mr Cullen. Lovely morning." I smiled sweetly at Edward as we steeped in the elevator. He smirked and winked at me.  
"Miss Swan. It is indeed. I hope people have been gracious and that you have grown to like the status of work and how things go around here." His eyes danced in the dim light and I giggled, nodding.  
"Oh yes, Mr Cullen. People have been lovely and the work is quite easy. Don't you worry about me." I winked and smiled.  
His amused laugh rang around the small space but was soon interrupted when suddenly the elevator stopped. In a matter of seconds, the elevator was filled thanks to crowds of people who worked in the building and I gasped as I was rudely pushed against Edward, my boobs pushed against his muscular chest. I bit my lip and looked up at his amused face.  
"Well, Miss Swan. You seem keen." He chuckled.

I laughed and winked at him, colour rushing to my cheeks. "Well, you know me, Mr Cullen. I'm very forward. I like to get straight to it." He smirked and leant down, whispering in my ear.  
"Hm, considering I haven't seen much of that yet, I might take you up on that." He winked and I giggled, running fingers along his arms and I whispered back.  
"Yes, possibly." I smirked as his arms wrapped around me, holding the small of my back, just nearly cupping my ass. Subtle.  
Abruptly, the elevator stopped and the crowds filed out into the hallway, leaving me and Edward along. I cleared my throat, smirking, and Edward reluctantly let go of me, running fingers through his hair. God, how I wanted to do that... No, Bella, keep hold of yourself!  
Placing a smile on my face I walked out of the elevator, and he folllowed me, and we walked towards Meeting Room 5.  
"Mr. Sanchez, and his wife Martina. They wish to invest in your company and help you build it up, Mr Cullen." I smirked in his direction and his eyes twinkled mischiervously.  
"Very well, Miss Swan. Let's go." I grinned and he opened the meeting room door and we both stepped in. Edward greeted the couple graciously, introducing me as his assistant. Both man and wife smiled politely at me, although Mrs. Sanchez seemed to be more looking at Edward than me. Well.  
Mr. Sanchez was a plain man, with plain brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a blue suit, however, he looked like business. His wife however, was dressed in a cleavage-revealing top with a mini-skirt and stilettos. Her face was plastered in make-up and her hair was curled, so that it rested on her shoulders. She obviously knew she would be seeing Edward today. Hm. Better make an impression.

"Hello, Mr Sanchez. It's lovely to meet you. Edward, I have the papers right here." Smiling at both men, I handed Edward the papers needed, only just slightly brushing the tops of Edward's fingers for only a second, but still long enough for both Edward and Mrs. Sanchez to notice. Thankfully, Mr. Sanchez was too busy finding the papers he needed.  
Glaring, Mrs. Sanchez looked at me with hatred as I sat down with Edward opposite the couple. "Edward? How come you're the only one to ever call him that, Miss Swan?"  
I was surprised she hadn't spit at me. I smirked innocently and giggled helplessly. "Oh! Sorry, I barely noticed that's what I said! Sometimes it just comes out, and I know Edward quite well, if you get what I mean."  
I smiled sweetly and began running over the process of things and what could offer Edward's soon-to-be company and I couldn't help but smirk as Edward stroked my knee gently, even though it was only for a few moments.

He was playing along then, or it was just him flirting and was taking my signs clearly, which was good too. I could tell Mrs. Sanchez wasn't in the best moods thanks to me and I barely kept in my Cheshire cat grin at that.  
An hour later, everything was cleared up, and Edward welcomed Mr. Sanchez and his investments to the company. I politely shaked his hand and smirked at Mrs. Sanchez as she stormed out the room, with her husband in tow, who had an apologetic expression plastered on his face.  
When I was sure they both had gone, I simply couldn't help but laugh out loud and Edward smirked at me.  
After I was sure I had finished laughing, Edward frowned and looked at me.  
"What the .. what .. what was that?" Edward simply said. I bit my lip and looked at him carefully. He didn't seem like he was angry, or upset .. He seemed .. amused.  
Licking my lips slowly, creating an effect on him, I finally spoke.  
"Just, uh, making sure that Mrs. Sanchez knew that it was purely an business meeting, not a prostitution date. Anyway, you liked it. I could tell, so does it matter?" I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly as I stepped closer to him, closing the space in between us. I looked up at him, awaiting an answer.  
He chuckled , and shook his head briefly before setting his green eyes back on me.  
"You really are forward, aren't you Miss Swan? I like it." I smirked and murmured, "Yes. It's glad you like it, since we'll be together a while. For work purposes, of course.."  
"Of course," he murmured back. We were now much more closer and our lips were just inches apart. It was intoxicating and I nearly kissed him, but I had to stop myself and I backed away just in time as the door swung open, revealing Leah, who worked at the main reception.  
"Hey! Uh, Bella? Meeting in 5. Assistants and personelle only. Mr. Cullen." Leah smiled and nodded at us both before leaving, slamming the door shut.  
Recollecting my thoughts, I picked up my folders, grabbed my 'Winne the Pooh' light-up pen and walked out of the room, leaving Edward alone with only my desires to accompany him.

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
The meeting for personelle and assistants was yawn-worthy, but I took notes anyway. The speaker was just introducing the idea that Edward Sr. may not be with us any longer, so they would trial Edward in running the company to see if they were making the right decision in letting him inherit it when his father would no longer be with us. Personally, Edward would probably do a good job, however who knew his father's standards when running the company? Not me, considering I had never met the man and it was my first day.  
Thankfully it only ran for a short half hour, so I could get back to work. /Back to Edward, don't ya mean? rang my consciouss. It was probably right too. I did like this job and for more than one reason.

I walked with Angela, who was Ben's assistant, who worked for the photographic part of the company. It sounded cool and she said she'd show me what it was about and what Ben had to do with all the processes included. In return, I promised I'd give her a tour of my department and Edward's, along with a meet and greet with the man himself. I giggled at the thought as I sat at my desk when my pager beeped. Edward.  
Frowing, but secretly smiling, I walked into Edward's office, which was only a few steps away from my own. "Uh, Edward?" I walked into his office, which seemed empty. "You paged me?"  
God, this was like a horror movie, anytime now some mass murderer was surely going to jump out and kill me after revealing Edward's consorted body.

I turned sharply to the entrance and ONLY exit as the door slammed shut to reveal..Edward. I giggled and jumped slightly. "Jeez, Edward! I shit myself!" He chuckled and moved closer to me.  
"Well, I paged you coz, uh..I have a favour to ask? If you could accompany me on the way home this evening after work considering I doubt you have any other ride, then again.. Well, thoughts?" I smiled politely.  
"Very formal, Edward." Giggling, I nodded, as I looked at him in the eye, while stroking his arm lightly and I whispered, "Of course, silly."  
I giggled, biting my lip as he chuckled nervously and nodded to him, walking back to my office to get on with my work. Yeah, work.

EPOV  
It was around seven-ish when I picked up Bella from the reception main area. That woman. She had been playing with me all day.. Although not literally because I would have SO enjoyed that MUCH more .. Mentally, I had been sighing to my self all day and all I wanted was her.. Her. But, since Dad didn't want history repeated again, I had to play nice. For now.  
I smirked to myself as we made my way to the Silver Volvo. I pinched her ass swiftly, smirking yet again at her suddenly red cheeks. I'm allowed a little fun, right?  
Suddenly, I was pushed up against my car. By Bella.

"Bella.." I whispered before I was silenced by her finger. Damn, I was looking for some other type of skin. Lips, preferably. Her eyes glinted mischieveously.  
"Mr. Cullen .." She tutted, winked then hitched her skirt up higher. *Much higher. My breath hitched in my breath and she smirked as she noticed my growing bulge. Damn, why wasn't anyone else here so I couldn't be tortured? Oh yeah, coz I was liking this torture and they only ever showed up when I was the torturer. Fuck.  
Thankfully, or sadly, Bella soon unhitched her leg from mine and smiled.  
"So, we going or not? My legs are getting cold." Bella winked and jumped in the car, dangling the keys above my head from the window.  
I shook my head as I grabbed them and she giggled.  
"You are one evil bitch, Miss. Swan."  
"Why thank you, Mr. Cullen." I laughed and drove us both home.  
When I parked in my driveway, I helped Bella out of the car after the long drive home. Well, it seemed long to ME.  
"Ah, Mr. Cullen. I believe I must go. Tomorrow morning, I'll see you, I presume? Do take care of that, uh, problem. Sweet dreams!" She giggled and skipped off into her house, leaving me dazed and speechless.  
I hate women.

**A/N**  
**Yes! Very much awaited for, but y'know! Hope you liked it lovelies : ) Plus, better late than never, right? Well I think so : ) .. Anyway you got a sample of EPOV so be lucky girlies ;) Much loves .. well as long as you review and suggest to friends ;) LOL Love you all anyway :D Xxxxx**

**~LouiseMesser'x**


End file.
